Picture mounts are, for the most part, made of several plies of flat sheet paperboard cut to shape, assembled in predetermined relation and wrapped. This is done partly with die-cutting and gluing machinery and partly by hand. Such mounts are inexpensive, but because of the sheet material of which they are comprised, are generally flat and without character, except as imparted thereby by embossing or of texturizing the wrapping. It is the purpose of this invention to provide picture mounts which are comprised of a minimum number of component parts, which require very little assembly and especially mounts provided with one-piece molded frames which are distinctively three-dimensional in appearance. Further objects are to provide picture mounts wherein the frames are molded of plastic to the desired configuration and decorated by conventional molding procedures and the supports are comprised of paperboard and adapted to be applied as units to the back sides of the frame by adhesive.